It Ends Tonight
by Adrian Ivashkov111
Summary: Lissa is queen and the headmistress of Saint Vlad's, Rose is her head guardian one Karaoke night rose realizes something scary.
1. Chapter 1

A couple months after Lissa's coronation she decided to become the headmistress at Saint Vlad's, Kirova needed to retire and the school was a lot safer anyway. There were still some people who wouldn't except her as Queen, they also thought I killed Tatiana, so naturally I suggested we leave. Anyway tonight was karaoke night; something I wished would have happened when we went to school.

We were all sitting on couches when Lissa got up to invite the first person on stage, and the first person to raise their hand was Adrian ,of course, we haven't talked to each other since we broke up couple months ago. Of course i understand where he was coming from, so I'm just going to let me talk to me when he is ready.

"The song I'm going to sing is called "Lying..." By Panic! At the Disco". I had never heard this song before so let's see how this goes.

**(Lying is the most fun a girl can have without taking her clothes off)**

(**Listen while you read)**

**Is it still me that makes you sweat? Am I who you think about in bed? When the lights are dim and your hands are shaking as you're sliding off your dress? Then think of what you did and how I hope to God he was worth it. When the lights are dim and your heart is racing as your fingers touch his skin. I've got more wit, a better kiss, a hotter touch, a better fuck Than any boy you'll ever meet, sweetie you had me Girl I was it, look past the sweat, a better love deserving of Exchanging body heat in the passenger seat? No, no, no, you know it will always just be me**

**let's get these teen hearts beating. Faster, faster**

**so testosterone boys and harlequin girls**

**will you dance to this beat, and hold a lover close?**

**So testosterone boys and harlequin girls,**

**Will you dance to this beat, and hold a lover close**

**So I guess we're back to us, oh cameraman, swing the focus**

**In case I lost my train of thought, where was it that we last left off?**

**(Let's pick up, pick up)**

**Oh now I do recall, we were just getting to the part**

**Where the shock sets in, and the stomach acid finds a new way to make you get sick.**

**I hope you didn't expect that you'd get all of the attention.**

**Now let's not get selfish**

**did you really think I'd really let you kill this chorus?**

**Let's get these teen hearts beating. Faster, faster**

**so testosterone boys and harlequin girls**

**will you dance to this beat, and hold a lover close?**

**So testosterone boys and harlequin girls,**

**Will you dance to this beat, and hold a lover close?**

**Dance to this beat**

**Dance to this beat**

**Dance to this beat**

**lets get these teen hearts beating. Faster, faster**

**let's get these teen hearts beating. Faster**

**I've got more wit, a better kiss, a hotter touch, a better fuck**

**Than any boy you'll ever meet, sweetie you had me**

**Girl I was it, look past the sweat, a better love deserving of**

**Exchanging body heat in the passenger seat?**

**No, no, no, you know it will always just be me**

**Let's get these teen hearts beating. Faster, faster**

**So testosterone boys and harlequin girls,**

**Will you dance to this beat, and hold a lover close?**

**So testosterone boys and harlequin girls,**

**Will you dance to this beat, and hold a lover close?**

**So testosterone boys and harlequin girls**

**Dance to this beat**

**so testosterone boys and harlequin girls**

**Dance to this beat**

**and hold a lover close**

**lets get these teen hearts beating. Faster, faster**

**let's get these teen hearts beating. Faster**

Wow that was um interesting, but it also makes me feel a billion times worse then I already did. I decided to go next, but I don't want him to know how much that affected me but I have a good song that will show how I feel. I walked up on stage lissa handed me the microphone.

"The song I'm going to sing is set fire to the rain by Adele"

**I let it fall, my heart, And as it fell you rose to claim it It was dark and I was over Until you kissed my lips and you saved me**

**My hands, they're strong**

**But my knees were far too weak**

**To stand in your arms**

**Without falling to your feet**

**But there's a side to you**

**That I never knew, never knew.**

**All the things you'd say**

**They were never true, never true**,

**And the games you play**

**You would always win, always win.**

**[Chorus:] But I set fire to the rain, Watched it pour as I touched your face, Well, it burned while I cried 'Cause I heard it screaming out your name, your name!**

**When I lay with you**

**I could stay there**

**Close my eyes**

**Feel you here forever**

**You and me together**

**Nothing is better**

**'Cause there's a side to you**

**That I never knew, never knew,**

**All the things you'd say,**

**They were never true, never true,**

**And the games you play**

**You would always win, always win.**

**[Chorus:] But I set fire to the rain, Watched it pour as I touched your face, Well, it burned while I cried 'Cause I heard it screaming out your name, your name!**

**I set fire to the rain**

**And I threw us into the flames**

**Where I felt something die**

**'Cause I knew that there was the last time, the last time!**

**Sometimes I wake up by the door,**

**That heart you caught must be waiting for you**

**Even now when we're already over**

**I can't help myself from looking for you.**

**[Chorus:] I set fire to the rain, Watched it pour as I touched your face, Well, it burned while I cried 'Cause I heard it screaming out your name, your name**

**I set fire to the rain,**

**And I threw us into the flames**

**Where I felt something die**

'**Cause** I knew that there was the last time, the last time, oh, oh!

**Let** **it** burn

Oh oh ohhhh

Let it burn

Oh oh ohhhh

Let it burn

Oh oh **ohhhh**

That song was good because it was something that Dimitri could think it was about him, but only Adrian and I knew it wasn't. I handed the microphone back to Lissa and started walking off the stage when a huge applause went through the crowd. I looked over at Adrian as I walked over to my seat next to Dimitri, he was staring at me and I felt a flutter in my stomach I quickly looked away, I knew I was falling for him hard I wished this would have happened last year, when he didn't hate me, but there is nothing I can do now.

I sat down and sighed Dimitri grabbed my hand but it didn't have the same spark it did before.

What have I gotten myself into?


	2. Chapter 2

The rest of the night was a blur I couldn't stop thinking about Adrian. I could tell Dimitri knew something wrong with me, the problem with this situation is I can't lie to Dimitri he knows me to well.I better talk to Adrian because I know I love him, I need to breakup with Dimitri tonight I know it will hurt him but I can't lead him on. If Adrian doesn't except my apology I still couldn't be with Dimitri, he deserves someone who loves him like there is no one else in the world.

I reached over and tapped Dimitri on the shoulder "Dimitri can we go and talk outside for a minute" he nodded we stood up and went out the back door.

"So what do you want to talk about Roza" he smiled sadly like he knew, I sighed"Dimitri I have to breakup with you" I told him with tears in my eyes, I couldn't look him in the eyes, it hurt to much "I know Roza, I know you love him it hurts but I will do anything to make you happy, even if it means losing you" I touched his cheek and stared into his eyes and I could tell he meant it.

"Thank you Dimitri, I couldn't lead you on like that I'm sorry, you deserve so much better. I know this may sound cheesy but we can still be friends right?"

"Of course, I wouldn't like anything better" I hugged him then went back inside.

I made my way over to were Adrian was sitting once I got inside

"can I talk to you outside" he looked at me then got up and for some reason he was smiling, when we got outside we stood there in silence for a few minutes then he spoke.

"I know what went on between you and Belikov, and i know how you feel about me" he walked closer to me and pulled me into a hug. "And just for the record I feel the same way, Rose you should know that no matter what happens that one thing you can count on is my love for you" I looked up at him and and smiled, I closed the distance between us and as our lips touched electric shocks went through my body, it was just like in those cheesy movies when fireworks go off. I mean it's not like i have never kissed Adrian before, but this is the first time it has even felt like this. Just then I realized something, how did he know what happened between Dimitri and I, we haven't told anyone, I went straight to him after we were done talking. It would be out of character for Dimitri to tell anyone, even if he did how did it get around so fast.

"Adrian how do you know about what happened between Dimitri and I" I asked him while started at him intently "You don't know... wow I would have thought you would have figured it out by now..." he stared at me for a second "Rose we have a bond I don't know how, and I don't know why we just do. The only thing I can think of is when I tried to heal you, you were dead and I just slightly brought you back breaking your bond with lissa"

I was staring into thin air trying to get my head around this, would having a bond with Adrian be a good thing? I don't know I guess we will have to find out.

after a couple minutes of talking we went back inside.

As soon as we walked in the door lissa came up to us smiling

"Okay you guys karaoke night is over and I just sent students back to their dorms, so we are all going to meet up in my suite and play games" she looked really excited she was actually jumping up and down.

Know that I knew about the bond I could feel him, right now he seemed really happy but there was still that ever present knot of darkness, I smiled realizing that he won't have to deal with it anymore on his own, and that means not as much smoking and drinking. I pulled all the darkness out of his head, when It hit me I stopped and closed my eyes pushing it to the back of my mind were it would hopefully go away.

We walked up to lissa's room hand in hand, we knocked on her door and stood there for a second, then just walked in. Standing there was my mother and Father and beside them was a boy about my age, he was tall and thin, had dark brown hair that reached just below his ears, dark brown eyes, high cheekbones, an angular jaw, and an olive skin tone. "Uh guys what's going on, who is that" I pointed at the dude standing next to my father.

Abe spoke up first "Rose this "Dude" is your twin brother that went to an academy in Istanbul, we wanted you guys to meet a long time ago but you and Vasilissa running away changed that, but I want you guys to get to know Rasim show him around, teach him him to be a guardian,stuff like that" then just like that my parents walked out of the room. "Well this is awkward" I bluntly stated "You got that right" Rasim spoke up for the first time "So Rose are you going to introduce me to your friends" Rasim spoke smiling and that smile I would usually call a man eater but in this case maybe a …women eater?

"Uh yeah, that is Queen Vasilissa Dragomir my Charge, that is king Christian Ozera, that is Guardian Eddie Castile, Mia Rinaldi, Guardian Dimitri Belikov, and this is Lord Ivashkov, my boyfriend and bond mate" everyone gasped

"Bond mate" lissa squeaked "Don't worry lissa I just found out to, don't worry". "Well it's nice to meet you guys" then he went over to Lissa and sparky and bowed "your majesties" lissa frowned "Rasim please call me lissa"

"Okay then you guys can call me Raz" there was a chorus of sure and okay.

"Are we going to stand here and talk all day or are we going to play some Truth or dare" Christian yelled p


End file.
